Be Nice To All You Meet
by Elle Vee126
Summary: When Macy Grey loses her group to walkers, she's found by a survivor who brings her back to his prison camp. As the group slowly accepts her, will her sweetness to everyone be a breath of fresh air or a show of weakness. Read to follow her adventures of suffering, love, friendship, and new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey reader, this is my first ever written thing that i have published so don't be to harsh with your comments.

Enjoy reading it. Walking Dead Forever!

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked over to the dead walker I just shot and tried to imagine all the things he has been through. What was his name? Where he came from? Poor guy looked about 30, probably had a wife and children.

I don't like to think that I feel bad when I kill a walker because they are obviously trying to kill me. So they deserve it. But still, they didn't ask to be turned. Ever since this apocalypse thing happened, I have felt some much different kinds of emotions that I have never felt before. When it started as a small outbreak, that's what everyone thought; a small outbreak, not a worldwide epidemic that resulted in a zombie apocalypse.

When it started I remember watching it on TV and discussing it with my roommates in our living room. Saying how it may have started from small developed countries that do not have proper sanitary or some mad scientist who wanted to destroy the world. By now, I still have no idea what triggered it.

I was fresh out of college when it started, living on my own with some friends hours and hours away from home. It was an amazing four years. I studied veterinary technology and it was the best times of my life. I thought that once I was finished I would prove to my parents that I can have a great career and support myself without them. That didn't happen.

I never thought in a million years that I would be living in the forest, scavenging my own food and water and crouching over a dead zombie, that I just killed. But here I am doing exactly that.

"What did I do to deserve this? Something, something to inspire me to keep going." I said to myself.

"I don't know? What did you do to deserve this?"

I whipped my head around to the source of the voice. Standing a couple feet behind me stood an Asian guy with his arms crossed. Gun in hand.

"Ummm, maybe because I…I don't know, slacked off in school." I said. I stood up and whipped the dirt of my hands and pants.

"What are you doing out here?" The guy asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, looking for the Easter bunny?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were. Talking to yourself, now Easter bunnies? You could pull off crazy." He said with a smirk.

"Haha, do you need something?" I asked. I bent over to pick up my bag and slowly backed away.

"No, I was just out hunting. Saw you, don't you have a group or something or are you alone?" He asked curiously.

"Umm, alone, lost my group couple weeks ago. "I said. _Thanks for bringing that up. _

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

He started looking around, touching his face.

"Umm, I have a group. I think they may let you stay, if you want, and if you deserve it."

I thought about it for a moment. Can I trust this guy, enough to follow him back to his group? It would be nice to have someone to talk to, other than myself. They may have food, even though I don't like to take things that aren't mine.

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Yah, they're all pretty good people." He smiled.

"Ok than, take me to your leader." I said. Realizing I just quoted a movie line. Then releasing that I can't remember what movie; Man, I've been out here too long.

* * *

We have been walking now for about 20 minutes when I realized I didn't even know the guy's name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Glenn, you?"

"Macy" And that was the only conversation we had.

We walked for another good 10 minutes when I released we were walking towards a prison with high gates, which was I guess comforting to see. If you want to stay in; not getting out though.

When we got in sight, I heard some shouting from the watch tower and the giant gate was pulled back so we can enter. _Wow this place was well protected._

We stood there while the rest of the group came out. There were about 4 of them standing in front of me. 3 males, 1 females.

"Guys, this is Macy. Found her talking to herself in the woods." He said pointing back.

I looked at him with wide eyes. I did not want this group to think I was crazy before I even met them.

One of the guy's looked at me and smirked.

"Macy, I'm Rick." He nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So I'm assuming that Glenn brought you here for a reason?" He asked

"Yah, he said that I could maybe stay, if I deserve it?" I sounded like a little girl saying that, which was embarrassing.

Rick laughed a bit. He seemed to be thinking about this decision. Maybe wondering if I was a good enough person.

"How long were you out there?" Rick asked.

"I was with a group of friends for at least a year, traveling from here to there. I lost them all a few weeks ago. We were attacked by a group of walkers one night a couple miles back."

"Sorry to hear that? How many were you?"

"We started off with 6, lost 2 in the first 2 months, lost another maybe 3 months ago, and then 2 a few weeks ago. So I'm the only one left."

"Wow, sorry to hear that." Glenn said next to me. I saw the girl with the blond hair nod in agreement.

"Did ya shot 'em?" A guy asked. He had a buzz cut and was in a police uniform.

Rick looked over at him as a warning. That was nice to see.

"Yah, I did." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Good, we don't need more walkers around here." He said.

There was an awkward but tensed air around us all now. Rick took a breath,

"Yah, I guess if you need a place to stay for a while then this would be the best place." He said. When he said I was so relieved. I was afraid he would send me back.

"Ok, thank you. It would be great." I exclaimed.

"Oh, this is Andrea, Maggie, and Daryl." He introduced me to the group. Andrea looked like a tough girl that can handle things by herself. Shane, don't care what he looked like since he made such a good first impression. Daryl looked kind of scary. With his hair and bow in hand. _Mental note, stay away from him._

"Hi" I said.

"Ok, why don't we go inside? I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Rick said.

We all turned and walked toward the door.

* * *

So, what did you think?

If you want to read more you should tell me so i can feel the love and write more.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside the prison, it looked just like a prison. Old and gray, bars and tables, not much to see; I guess I was hoping to it more developed? In the prison sat an old guy about 65 I guess, with a girl with short brown hair and another girl with long blond hair. They both looked in their twenties.

"So, this is Hershel and his daughters Maggie and Beth." They nodded and did a shy wave.

The door we came in from opened up again revealing a little boy walking in. He had a cowboy hat on and has holding a pistol. He looked about 13. He walked up and stood next to Rick.

"Macy, this is my son Carl, Carl this is Macy. She's staying with us for a while ok?" Rick told him. He looked at me for a while.

"Hi Carl, like your hat." I said trying to break the ice. He didn't reply.

"He doesn't do well with strangers." Shane said with a sly smile.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I said back. He took a breath and walked away.

"So how long have you guys been staying here for?" I asked Rick.

"For a good couple months now. It didn't come as it looks though. We had to clear out this block; it was filled with the inmates that were left here." He informed me.

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. I looked around the room, there were a couple "picnic tables" I guess you can call them that, all along the cells. There was a second floor of cells too.

"Why don't I show Macy her 'room'"? Maggie said. Seeing my awkwardness.

Rick nodded in agreement.

Maggie got up and I followed her up the steps to the second floor. When we reached there, there was a cell open with a woman in it holding a child. When we walked by she looked up and smiled, I smiled back.

"So, here it is. Tada" She tried to saw enthusiastically.

I laughed.

"Wow, thanks Maggie." I said trying to be enthusiastic back.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"I know it's not the best but," She said sympathetically.

"It's fine, I've been sleeping in trees for the past few weeks so, this is amazing." I said back. I was telling the truth. Getting to sleep indoors on a bed is like heaven these days. I'll take anything I can get.

Maggie left me to myself so I can get sorted. I sat down on the bed putting my bag on the floor. Man, did it feel good to have some soft, cushiony thing to sit on. The last time I sat on a comfy, comfy anything, was in my car, before it decided to fail on me when I most needed it.

Ahh, my car, the one I worked so hard for. It was weird how I missed it so much that I could cry sometimes. My car was like my home. Well, it was my home after I lost my group. I couldn't risk sleeping outside anymore without protection.

I had a beautiful black jeep. I took that baby everywhere; the beach, hiking trails, across the country. Through hot summer days with the windows down, to cold winter days with the heater on; with music playing and I singing. Even through this end of the world scene, I was still singing in it. And then when it was a life or death situation, it leaves me.

And that's when I felt the tightness in my throat and the tears started coming. I knew they had to come sometime, but right now wasn't the best time, really anytime wasn't the best time to cry.

When this thing started I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. No friends, no families, I just left. We all knew that there were no way we were risking driving for hours to just say goodbye because the roads were already packed with cars driving to nowhere.

Me and my 5 friends just hopped into our cars with everything we needed for survival and drove along with everyone else. We promised each other that we would take care of each other until the end. Even though I knew these guys for a few years, after spending months together in the middle of nowhere, you would be surprised how much you would risk for them because they were your family now.

I keep thinking that maybe I should go back home and check if there is anything left. Back to my home, back to my family home. But I was afraid, afraid of what I would find, or not find. I was afraid that if I went back that there would be no one, there would be walkers, or best scenario, and they all survived somehow and were starting their lives all over again.

I heard a little tap on the bar door and looked up. It was the lady with the baby.

"Oh, hi. Sorry" I said timidly.

"What are you sorry for? Crying?" she said with a smile.

"I don't know, I guess." I said whipping away the tears.

She came over and sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's weird. I feel weird; just coming into this 'home' of yours, then sitting here crying. I should be super happy that I have a place to stay for a while." I said

"Macy right?" she asked

"Yah, Macy Grey." I said nodding.

"Macy, I'm Carol."

"Where did you come from?" she asked curiously.

"Umm, from a little town about 10 hours from where."

"Do you have family?" She asked

"I don't know? yah I guess. I don't know if there still alive though." I said whipping my tears away.

"Did you leave with them?"

"No, I was living on my own with some friends after college when this thing happened and we left together."

"Sorry to hear that. Must be hard to leave people you love behind." She said rubbing my back.

"I don't know, truthfully, I feel like if I was with my family, that I wouldn't have lived this long. As odd as that sound, you know how they say it 'live together, fight together, die together' or however it goes. But I think it would have just held me back." I said starting to calm down.

"Why would you say that?"

"My family, we aren't that close, tight knit, loving, caring family. So if I had to run away with someone and expect to survive, my group was my best bet." I said honestly. It was weird how I could tell her all this.

She nodded in agreement or so I thought, maybe she just had sympathy for me.

"Well, family is a tricky thing. You can be blessed with an amazing one or you just have a family that just aren't that great. Everyone's different. But I can tell that you are a very strong and brave girl. Even though I haven't even heard your full story, I know that it would be great to have you in our group. I know you will prove yourself to be an amazing group leader with your big heart."

I looked at her thinking how she knew all this stuff. Was she physic or something? I don't know but It felt good to have her here.

I smiled back at her.

"Thanks," I said back.

"Well, when you're done, why don't you come down and have a proper meeting with the group. I know they would love it if you spent some time introducing yourself properly." She said.

Then she got up and left the cell, leaving me to think.

* * *

Ok, second chapter done, again if you enjoyed it and would like some more, tell me so i can keep pushing on!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Carol left I sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. I really did want to meet the rest of the group but I was not in the mood for smiling and maybe telling them my life story.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and smiled. I remember when I use to go into my back yard and just sit there with a glass of ice tea; doing some stretches and yoga in the morning sun. Listening to the birds sing and feeling the wind flow through your body. I really did miss that.

Sadly you can't really do yoga in the woods right now.

I stood up and stretched my arms and back out and a yawned escaped me. I guess I was tired. I looked over to the wall and there was a little mirror on it. I looked at it and saw my face. I was covered in dirt, my hair, my use to be beautiful brown flowing waves is now a tied up mess. I bent over and opened my bag. I pulled out a comb that amazingly had lasted this long and pulled it through my hair. It was not easy.

After the tug-of-war match with my hair I attempted to wipe the dirt and tear stains of my face with my shirt.

I did another little stretch and left my cell.

As I walked down the steps the group looked up at me. A couple of them were missing. The hold guy and his daughters were there along with Glenn and Carol, standing next to Rick. The others though were gone.

"Hi," I said with a slight smile and wave.

"Have a seat." Maggie said smiling patting the spot next to her.

"Thanks," I said taking a seat.

"How you feeling?" Rick asked

"Pretty good, no sick feeling or anything, everything's pretty good. Thanks for letting me stay for a bit." I said

"You're welcome, Carol says she approves." Rick said with a smile.

"Thanks Carol." I said with a laugh and smile.

"Yah, well, as long as you help us defend this sucker and do your part. We'll let you stay." This time Glenn answered.

"Glenn, really? She just got here. Give her a break." Maggie said starring back at him.

He raised his hands in surrender and laughed.

"I was just joking, geez." He shook his head and left.

"No, he was totally right, if I do decide to stay for a while then I should do my part to help you guys. I can't just sit here all day and watch you defend yourself. An extra pair of hands always comes in handy." I said encouragingly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rick said.

* * *

After a while of chit chat with the group the rest of the gang slowly started coming in. I was curious of what time it was even though I doubt they were. If there was light outside it was morning, if it was dark, it was night and that was it. For me though, I always needed to know the time. I always had a habit of checking the time, so not knowing it made me very anxious and uncomfortable. The day my watched ran out of batteries was the worst. I still carry it round in my bag though, just in case I find batteries from somewhere.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the door that leads you outside. When I opened it to take a peak outside, I just got a glimpse of black sky when a figure walked into frame.

I jumped.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry." I said. _Wow that was a scare_

"Huh, scared of the dark?" He said

"No, you just scared me. Sorry." I apologized again

I backed up so he can pass and he did.

It was the guy with the bow, the one I said to _stay away_ from.

"You okay Macy?" Rick asked seeing me standing there.

"Yep, just wanted to check what time it was." I said embarrassingly

"The time? No one cares about the time anymore. Don't tell me you could read the sun and the moon?" The bow guy said. I think his name was Daryl? Maybe

"No, I can't, I wish. I just like to know what time of day it is. It keeps me at ease. In schedule, inline you know?" I said waking back to the tables

"In schedule for what?" he looked at me weirdly while taking a seat at an empty table

"I don't know, I lived a very schedule life before so, I like to know the time. It keeps me from going crazy I guess." I said taking a seat next to Maggie again. Glenn was next to her now. Everyone was in the prison now.

I knew they were all listening to the awkward conversation we just had and I didn't like one thing about it. I hated attention on me, being out on the spot light, even though I did secretly wanted to be a rock star/actress when I was younger. Always hated presentations at school, even though people always said I was awesome at it. And attention on me meant all focus on me which could lead to more questions. Great, it could be _ask Macy anything hour._

We all kind of sat and stood there awkwardly now not knowing what to do next. And I can tell some of them were curious about the new girl.

"So, what happened to your group again?" Glenn asked

Ahh, the question I was dreading the most.

"I thought I told you already what happened? Weren't you listening?" I fired back at him

"Yah, but you said you were attacked right? How did it happen?" He said back.

Now everyone was listening. If I didn't tell them I might come off as cold and mean, but if I did tell them, who knows if I'll start crying again.

"Glenn, if she doesn't want to tell us its fine, don't push her. She's been through a lot." Carol said kindly to him. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He reminded me of some little kid that got yelled at by his grandma.

If I wanted I get accepted into this group then I would have to tell them what happened to my group, and so what if I cry, they'll just give me sympathy. Right?

"It's okay Carol, I'll tell him. Just make sure you listen this time." I eyed him.

"I'm all eyes and ears." He smiled.

I nodded and started

"So when word of the outbreak got out, I was in living with a group of friends I met in college. We were all very umm, athletic and outgoing people some living on the run was seen as more of an adventure, then a survival task. When everyone was leaving the city, we had a cottage up north so we decided that would be the best place to stay for that time being because it was very secluded and quiet. It also had solar panels so if there were no electricity, we would still be able to get some kind of power." I rushed through that part.

Everyone was now completely quiet.

"We didn't really realized how big this _thing_ was because we were farther away from civilization or whatever you want to call it. So we were less careful then those in the city. From our carelessness we lost 2 members in the first few months. From that time also, the _walker _population also increases so we decided it was time to leave and find another place to stay. So we got into our cars with all our gear and weapons. We had quite the collection of weapons actually. The majority of us enjoyed shooting a lot."

I pause to see if everyone was still with me. Then continued,

"The next one to," I did a hand cutting the neck action

"was a very close friend that I met in my first year. We were attacked by a group about maybe 10 and she got, I don't know, eaten? "

I took another pause to take a breath. Maggie stroked my shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anymore." She said but I knew everyone else was curious.

I smiled at her. She was so nice.

"So then there were only 3 left, including me. One was a friend of a friend, he had military in his blood so it was no surprise that he lasted that long. The other was a girl I met in my last year. She was one of the sweetest girls I ever met, she was almost like the sister I never had."

I took another pause,

"It was about 2 months ago. We were all traveling in my car now and it was getting dark so we decided to find a place to rest. We found an empty field and thought it was safe enough to set up our tents and sleep. We were tired of sleeping in the car. We knew it wasn't safe to do so, but we still did. I was on watch when I heard some noises so I went to check it out. When I came back though, they were surrounded. I tried to kill as many as I could but there were a lot but we got them all. After we blew up all their brains, I realized then that they were both bitten. I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't let them turn, even though for some reason I wanted to let them turn and wander this earth with each other. But I knew that if they did turn and I let them, that they would hurt someone. "

One last breath

"So I killed them both and left. I grabbed whatever I could get my hands on and ran to the car drove away. I didn't really know where I was going but I still went."

I knew I couldn't hold back the tears anymore so I just let them out. Either way, it was their fault for making me tell the story, or at least that's what I was thinking.

Everyone was quiet now and Maggie was trying to comfort me but I didn't want to be sitting here crying in front of everyone so I got up and went up the stairs to my cell and shut the cell door.

* * *

Yah, i wrote that and i am pretty proud of her crazy back-story.

I hope you liked it to.

There's more action and drama coming. Maybe some more communication with Macy and the other characters like Daryl...

I'm starting it of a bit slow because i want you to understand her before all the action starts.

Tell me if you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After my full heart pouring confession and left for my cell, I sat there trying my best to compose myself and stop this rain shower of tears. I didn't like crying in front of people. And it just made it more awkward if they can hear me from downstairs. I pray they couldn't.

No one came to comfort me which was a good thing I guess. They were giving me privacy and respecting me hopefully, maybe telling Glenn 'way to go man, making a girl cry'. I doesn't matter whose fault it was, even if it was Glenn's. I would forgive him by tomorrow and probably thank him for pushing it because if he didn't, I would have never said a thing.

I bent over to pick up my backpack and put it on the bed. I opened it up to a little compartment where a held my old pictures. When the outbreak started I told everyone to carry around a couple photos to help you keep moving on and so you can remember the faces you loved. I always told myself that if ever anything happened where you cannot see the people you love, at least carry some photos around.

I took out the photos and shuffled through them until I found a photo of my group. We took it the day we got to our cottage. We were all posing with our guns and making silly faces, obviously not taking this epidemic seriously.

It was amazing how a great group of 6 strong, astonishing people could shrink down to one lonely girl. It was hard to believe that they were all gone. It was weird to think that because we had so many plans, so many other ideas of what to do with our lives. I keep imagining that one day they would all walk through some door and yell "Surprise!" and that everything was a joke. But I wasn't, everything now was reality and they were never coming back, ever.

I looked down at the photo and smiled a bit. I grabbed another photo of when we were all at the beach that was by the cottage. Looking at it now, we were really stupid not to notice the danger we putted ourselves in, which made me smile bigger and laugh. We didn't give a damn about anything; we were all care free people who did what they wanted. Now with them gone, I feel completely not myself anymore. I still have the same attitude I had before, upbeat and always smiling, but inside it was like a black whole.

I whipped away the rest of the tears; put my photos safely away in my bag and lay down. Tonight I'm going to sleep well and tomorrow act like nothing happened.

Rick's POV

After Macy told her heart wrenching story and walked away, we all knew that we may have pushed her a bit too far. Even though we only knew her for a day, I'm sure everyone respected her already, and if they didn't they would learn to.

"Alright guys, let's call it a night. And don't bother Macy either; I think she's got enough of us for today." I said.

The group slowly got up and left for their cells. Carol, I saw was still sitting there.

"You alright?" I asked walking up to her.

"Yah, poor girl's been through a lot. That's all. She so young but so strong, it's amazing to see." She said with a slight smile.

"Yah she is. I'm glad she found us." I said

Carol nodded and headed off to her cell.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." I said back to her. I tried to look up to see if I can see her in her cell but I couldn't so I left for my cell too.

* * *

Macy's POV

The Next Morning

I could feel myself slowly waking up but I didn't want to. I squeezed my eyes so I could fall back asleep because I knew I didn't want to face the group today. Not after last night anyways. But of course I couldn't hide in this cell forever so I sat up and sat there. I didn't feel at the moment ready to go down so I sat there. I tried to whip my face of the possible tear streaks that may have dried on my face.

Then I remembered the camp I was staying at with my 2 friends. The ones I abandoned. Then I remembered my car and all the possible stuff I left behind when my car broke down. I really wanted to go back to my car and possibly bring back some supplies for myself. The group wouldn't notice if I disappeared for a few hours, would they? Yah they would, I bet they would be watching me like a hawk for the next few days, possibly waiting for another break down.

I stood up and took a breath and stepped out of the cell. I walked pass the other cells seeing if anyone was in there, then I saw the baby. It was sleeping in a crib with a t-shirt as a blanket. Carol was in the same cell sleeping too and I didn't want to wake her so I continued down the stairs.

That poor baby, having to grow up in this world not having a proper childhood, all she'll know is to run and hide and to defend herself.

"Hey,"

I looked up to see Carl; I didn't even notice he was there.

"Hey, morning cowboy." I said with a nod

"I'm sorry about your friend and what you had to do." He said

"Oh thanks, but you gotta do what you gotta do right?" I said back then thinking if that was the right thing to say to a kid his age.

"Yah, I know how you feel. I had to do the same thing to my mom, when she was giving birth to my sister." He said.

Wow, did he just tell me he killed his mom. Wow.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to do that. I bet it was hard." I said looking down at his face.

"Thanks."

"Have you seen your dad anywhere?" I asked

"Yah, he's outside with Daryl." I pointed to the door.

"Alright, thanks buddy." I said and left.

When I got outside the sun was already up, it looked about 8am approximately.

I walked around for a while until I found Rick talking with Daryl by the fence. He saw me and nodded. He said something to Daryl; he turned around and starred at me. I looked away.

A moment later Rick waked over to me.

"Everything alright Macy?" He asked.

"Yah," I said back.

"Umm I have something to ask you?" I said back

"What is it?" he said curiously

"Is it okay if I leave the prison for a bit?" I asked

"How long?"

"Couple hours, maybe a day."

"Where you headed?" he asked

"I wanted to go check out the camp that my friends and I were staying at. When I left that night, I'm for sure that I left a lot of stuff behind. I never went back to get it though so now I think would be a good time."

"You wanna go back there along?" he asked with concern. It was nice to see that.

"Yah, I'm fine going along, I was along for almost 2 months. I can take care of myself." I said with a smile

"I know you can but still, I would like you to come back in one piece. I think it would be a tragedy if the group found out you died because I didn't let someone go with you." He said back defensively or maybe he didn't want me to see the remains of my friends and go crazy.

I nodded in agreement. It would suck if I didn't come back, I would like to.

"Ok fine, one person." I said.

"Perfect," he said with a smile.

"Daryl!" he called out.

Oh crap, please don't tell me he was sending Daryl with me out of all the people.

"You know, I think Daryl would be better staying here, you know just in case of an attack. Maggie or Andrea could come with me." I quickly came said before before Daryl was in hearing distance.

Rick turned around at me and laughed.

"I'm sure there's going to be no attack. Besides, Maggie and Andrea are still asleep, don't wanna wake 'em. Daryl's nothing to be afraid off, just don't get on his bad side, which I'm for sure you won't." he reassured me.

Daryl waked over to us.

"Hey I need you to drive Macy down to her camp. She wants to go check it out and see if there are any supplies left." Rick said to him.

"Sure, anyone else coming?" Daryl asked

"No, don't wanna bother too much right now. Just go and get what you need and come back quickly." Rick said.

"Where is it?" Daryl asked looking over at him.

"Couple miles north of here. Half a day's drive maybe. If you don't mind." I said looking away.

I heard him took a breath, from that I knew he didn't want to do this.

"Fine, let's go now and get back early." He said and walked away.

I nodded and ran inside to get my stuff.

* * *

Ok, i know not much happened but it will come soon.

I don't really upload much during the weekdays so you usually have to wait till the weekend when i have time.

And like always, if you would like to read some more you should tell me so i can keep writing and if you have any ideas or suggestions go ahead and tell me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We've been driving for a good time now and all I can say was that it was one of those long awkward drives. When no one said anything and didn't even dare to move. That's how awkward this car drive was. I'm for sure I dozed off a few times because of the boredom and that was kind of embarrassing.

The only noise was the sound of the tires on the dirty paved roads and my once and a while direction. I started fidgeting now because sitting still in one spot was not my favorite thing to do.

"How long till we get there?" Daryl asked out of the blue

"Umm, it should be maybe another hour, maybe two." I said slightly ashamed of this task I made him do.

He just nodded and looked tired.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you drive all the way out there then kill ya." I said trying to ease the tension between us.

I saw him squint his eyes a bit and take a breath. Maybe that was a bad joke.

"That was a joke, I was kidding." I informed him just in case.

He took his hands of the steering wheel to rub his face looking annoyed. I guess he wasn't a fan of jokes. Yah right, everyone likes to laugh.

"Do you have any jokes?" I asked

He looked over at me like I was some weirdo.

"You want to hear a joke?" he asked

"Out of all the things you could want from me? Ask me? You want a joke?" He looked over at me again with questioning eyes.

"I guess so," I said in a weird singing way.

He laughed and started to think. Bulls-eye, I cracked his mask of maddens.

"What do you get when you cross the road with me and a walker?" he asked.

I looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious.

"A dead walker," I said completely unimpressed.

"Wow, your good at this." I said

"No, you suck at this." I said back. I shook my head and laughed.

It was quite again after that. I didn't know what to say anymore. Obviously he was no good with jokes so why try. So I tried to think of some questions to get to know him. Maybe I could ask where he came from or what he likes to do for fun.

"So, you have any siblings?" I asked

He didn't answer

"None? Okay, only child. I had two brothers, younger of course so they can annoy the hell out of me. It's weird, I haven't thought about them for so long, It feels like a barely remember them."

I wasn't sure if he was listening or not. I put my feet up on the seat wrapping my hands around 'em.

"Were you guys close?" Daryl asked. I was surprised he wanted to know more.

"Umm, not really. From their birth till the day I left, all attention was on them so I didn't really bother with them. All day every day I spent by myself. My family, we weren't your typical picnic, family vacation family. We were all very distant, even though we all lived under the same roof and saw each other every day; we barely spoke a word to each other. The only word exchange were words that had to be said like do_ this, eat this, go there_ not _how was your day, did you have fun at school? or I love you my darling!"_

I sat there for a moment not knowing what to say next. I didn't want to reveal too much because I'm sure I did that last night. I wanted to tell him about my previous life but I didn't want to sound like some girl talking about the past and wishing it would all come back because we all knew that would never happen.

"What did you do for fun?" Daryl asked after a bit of silence

"Umm, nothing when I was still living at home, but everything when I moved out. I was like someone who was locked up in prison for 18 years. And the day I was finally _released _I did everything, which sometimes got out of hands. But I knew who I was; I knew what I liked, what I didn't like, things I would do, things I would never do, it's weird because being cooped up all my life, it pretty much made me who I am today. I'm not sure what that it is, but it's me."

I paused than continued,

"But to answer your questions, things I did for fun were, umm, reading; I loved reading. I loved watching TV, it was something I could do forever. I was very active so I did a lot of action sports stuff like snowboarding every weekend, rock climbing, even some dragon boat racing during the summer. I was into everything but also nothing. If you get what I mean." I said looking out the window.

"I have no idea what you mean." He said

"I was into everything as in music, arts, sports, science, but I didn't pour my heart into anything that I did, so I was never good at anything, so I wasn't totally into anything either. Get it now?" I asked back with a smile.

"I think so." He said back with a smirk.

"So, it's your turn now, tell me something, please." I said to him. I was really curious about Daryl, he looked like the kind of guy you would find in the back of a bar with a drink and a cigar. You're curious but you would never approach, only if you wanted to pick a fight. But hey, this was my chance, but I do not want a fight.

"Nothing to say," he said back

"So your whole life, birth to now, you did nothing, nothing that you're proud off or is memorable?" I said

"Nope." He said sternly back. I think I'll take that as a sign he did not want to reveal anything, so I kept quiet.

* * *

So I lied, it wasn't another 1 or 2 hours, maybe 3 to 4 when I started to recognize the roads and the cars that were left abandoned. I felt like how I did when I was returning home from college and seeing my family again. That weird anxious feeling you have in your stomach of seeing something you haven't seen for so long. But this time instead of feeling a happy anxious it was a nervous anxious. An anxiousness of what I would find left over at the camp.

"We're almost there." I said. I sat up straighter, not like it would help me get a better view of anything though.

"Let's pull over up there." I said.

Daryl slowing eased the car to the side of the forest line and we both got out. Daryl had his crossbow out and ready to shot. I had my gun in my hand by my side. I slowly walked to the tree line and looked back to see if Daryl was following behind. He was.

"It's in here somewhere." I said and nodded towards the trees.

I slowly walked into the forest making sure not to make any noise. I loved the forest when I was younger and living on my own. I would always go hiking and running in the trails. It was always my peace place, now it's a maze of the unknown.

We both kept quiet while I attempted to find the campsite. I really hope this was the right place.

* * *

We continued walking for another half hour when I stopped. There it was, my old camp site.

Daryl noticed me stiffen and walked forward and past me.

"Let me check it out first, stay here." He told me.

I turned around and stood there with my back facing the camp. If Daryl was pulling away bodies, I didn't want to see or know whose bodies they were. I had a feeling I would.

"Hey, it's clear." Daryl said from behind me. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yep," I said back with a smile. I started heading toward the camp and was so relived there were no bodies. There was blood though. I stood there for a moment trying not to think about what happened here and tried to remember what I came here for.

It was also a relief to see the bags of stuff were still here. I walked over to a backpack, again trying not to even think about whom it belonged to. I knelled down and unzipped it open. I looked through it and found some pieces of clothing, a knife, water bottle, and just some typical survival stuff. I got up and moved the bag to the side and walked over to check the other one.

Daryl was standing there watching, possibly giving me some space knowing what happened here.

I bent down in front of the other backpack. This one was bigger and I knew than that it belonged to Mike, my big military friend. The one I thought would survive all this and be there for me. I could feel the tightness in my throat telling me that the tears were coming but I couldn't cry, I cried enough. I took a breath and just grabbed the bag not bothering to look inside. I slipped my gun into the back of my jeans and swung the backpack onto my back. I walked over to grab the other one and picked it up. I saw another bag a few steps away and walked over to grab it,

"I got that one." Daryl said from behind me. He strode over and picked it up.

I nodded. I blinked a few times hopping that would stop any attempted tears from escaping from my eyes. I was really tired and just wanted to sit down or at least walk around for a bit. I didn't want to get in the car and sit for another 5 hours or so.

So I put the bags back on the ground and sat down in the ground. I leaned on a fallen tree that was used as a seating place and rested my head on it and just closed my eyes.

I could feel the afternoon sun radiating down through the trees and feel the vast emptiness of the field ahead of me. I could also feel a slight headache coming.

"Can we stay here for a bit? I'm sure you don't want to get it the car and drive for another few hours." I said with my eyes still closed.

"You gotta stretch your legs." I finished

I heard Daryl move around me so I opened my eyes. He was setting the bag down next to the rest and walked over to the treeline. He seemed to be looking for something, maybe thinking really hard. I don't know but I'm taking my advantage here and relaxing.

* * *

"His names Merle," I heard him say.

It was about half an hour of silence, of peace, of me sitting there when Daryl spoke again. I opened my eyes to search for him. He was sitting across from me some feet away with bow in hand.

"My brother, his names Merle." He said again.

"Did you lose him?" I asked quietly

"I don't know. I was with him when I met Rick, then they decided to leave him handcuffed on a roof and left him." He said.

"I'm sure he's still out there somewhere." I said back

"Yah, knowing him the only way he'll die is at his hands, on one else's."

"That's good." I said

"We should start heading backing now." Daryl said and got up. He walked over to the bag he put down and picked it up and walked the way we came.

I got up and threw the big backpack on my back and picked up the other one and followed him out the forest.

Then I remembered,

"Wait, were there bodies here when you looked here earlier?" I asked

"Why?" He asked curiously

"I just wanna check something." I said back

"Yah, there were a couple. I dragged them over there." He pointed to the dense bushes on the side.

I walked over to where he pointed.

"Are you sure you wanna see?" he asked following me

"Yah, I just wanna check something." I said. I peeked my head over the bushes and saw a couple gross zombiefied bodies. I walked around to see if it were my friends. It was. I bent down and didn't dare look at their face.

I searched their jacket pockets to see if I could find anything.

I pulled out a pocket knife, a small map, and ta-da, a picture. It was a picture of Mike's family at a family barbecue.

I put all that into my jacket pocket along with some other stuff I found in my other friend's, Clare's pockets.

I got up and brushed the dirt of my hands and pants.

"Alright, now we can head back." I said.

Daryl nodded and turned around to head back to the car.

* * *

I'm sorry i haven't written much. Lot of school work you know.

If you enjoyed reading this and the previous stuff i wrote you should tell me and give me some ideas on what you think should happen next.

I'll totally think about it, and if it's good, i'll add it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After we put all the bags into the trunk of the car we got in and drove back. The drive back was pretty much like to drive up here. Quiet. I bet if I was here with someone else from the group there would be some communication, but there was something about Daryl that just made you keep your mouth shut. Every time I wanted to say something, I would stop myself or I would think too much about it. In truth, I was a bit afraid of him. He was intimidating.

It was getting it bit darker outside now, maybe 8 or 9 o'clock, how knew. It was amazing how a day could past so quickly but seem so slow. Today, everything felt fast forwarded. I don't know, I think it is just because I haven't been in a car for so long that everything seems to be passing by quickly, but again, also slowly because nothing really happened today.

I was looking out the window when I spotted something I thought looked a bit familiar. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of it.

"Oh my god, stop the car!" I yelled.

"What? What is it?" Daryl shouted back and stomped on the pedals.

I got out of the car and ran towards it. I paused in front of it and peeked inside of it. There were bags in the back, sticker on the window of a girl and a dog. Yes, yes, it was my jeep.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god! I can't believe this!" I shirked.

"I feel like I just found my long lost love." I said with excitement and hopping up and down.

Daryl obviously was not into my kid reaction and stood there with his bow in case my excitement brought out some walkers, which I probably won't be surprised if they came.

"Daryl, this is my car." I said looking back at him.

"I can't believe I missed it on the way up here." I said with a sad tone

I walked over to the driver's door and yep, it was locked. Then I remembered.

I rummaged around in my pocket until I felt the point of my key and pulled it out. I stuck the key in, turned it and it opened. It was amazing how excited I was. I opened the car and took a seat. It felt like I was back home. All the time I spent in this sucker, all the fun times, sad times. It doesn't matter. I was just glad I had my car back.

I still didn't know if it still ran though. The gas was half way so it should probably run but if it did why did I leave it here? Oh yah, it died on me.

"Hey, are we taking it or leaving it?" Daryl asked standing beside me.

"If it works, we're definitely taking it. When I left it, there was smoke coming up from the hood, it probably overheated and I wasn't in the mood to wait." I said with excitement. I stuck the key into the ignition praying I would hear that familiar sound of life. I turned the key slowly holding my breath, and then, sighing a sigh of relief when I heard it rumble. I laughed out loud astonished by what was happening.

"We're taking this baby back." I said back to Daryl

He smirked but looked a bit annoyed and walked back to the car.

I was so excited to start driving this thing again. I looked around my car to see if there was anything, and yes there was. A lot of things, things I couldn't carry with me when the jeep stopped working. All my survival and camping gear were all still here and there was more in the trunk. Ahhh!

Daryl's car drove past me and sped up ahead and I stomped on the pedal and followed him.

I looked around the car while driving it and opened up the passenger compartment and saw all the CDs I brought with me. I grabbed one and popped it in. A moment later the sound of soft melody and instruments filled the car. Ahh, the sweet sound of music hasn't touched my ears in months. I started to smile so big, I was so happy this had happened. It felt like life has begun again, that I was living again.

* * *

Ahead of me Daryl pulled the car over and stopped. I did the same. He got out and walked back to my car. I rolled down the window.

"It's pretty late now so we're just gonna stay here for the night. Don't wanna be driving around here when it's dark." He informed me.

I nodded in agreement.

"And turn your music down, don't wanna attract and unwanted fans." He said.

I nodded again and turned it off while he walked back to the car.

It was quiet, I had my window rolled down a bit, my seat pushed back but it was uncomfortable. So I climbed into the backseat and moved all the stuff that I left behind onto the floor of the car. I used one bag as a pillow and opened another to see what was in it. There was a blanket, amazing. I wrapped it around me and hopped for a good night's rest.

* * *

I rolled over and fell down onto the floor.

"Oww, dammit." I cursed. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't see. I then recalled sleeping in my car and smiled. It was still dark outside but the bits of sun were starting to come up now. I sat up onto the seat and put all my stuff away. I opened the door and got out.

The air was fresh and crisp but warm. I grabbed my gun just in case and walked around to stretch. Daryl, I'm assuming was either still asleep or completely awake. Either way, I wasn't bothering him. I walked up and down the road not knowing what to do. I knew I needed to go you know what so I stepped into the woods.

After I was done, I walked back to the car and climbed onto the roof. I use to do this when I went camping. Sleep on the roof. It was the only way to see the stars properly, well not properly because of all the city lights. But now, with no lights, I'm sure I could see all the stars. But again, it was almost morning so no stars. Maybe I'll try next time. I lay on top of my roof for a while with my eyes closed and just let whatever be. I felt the morning sun shine down in me, I felt like I was on a beach

"What are you doing?" I heard next to me. I jumped and sat up.

"Nothing." I said and got down.

"Alright then, let's start heading back." Daryl said. Obviously he wasn't a morning guy either.

* * *

We drove for about an hour when I heard something, a sound in the distance behind us. I looked into the rear view mirror to see what it was. There were two cars approaching us fast. I shouldn't say car, they were more like some military truck. This was not a good sign. They drove past us and one car stopped in front of my car while the other sped forward and stopped in front of Daryl's.

The doors opened up and two guys from each car came out. The two guys in the car in front of me came over to my door with guns pointing at the window. The other guys did the same to Daryl's car. Obviously these guys have done this before.

"Get out of the car!" The guy screamed at me. I looked to see if Daryl was doing what they were telling him and he was. So I got out too.

One of the guys grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the two other guys who were with Daryl.

"Where you guys headed?" One of them asked. He was tanned guy and had a big gun.

"Civilization." Daryl said. I looked over at him. Was he really going to play this game?

The guy snorted and laughed.

"What's your name honey?" The tanned guy looked over at me and asked

I looked at him in the eye.

"What do you need my name for?" I said back

"So we can communicate properly darling?" he said with a smile.

What a freak.

"Hey man what do you want?" Daryl asked the guy holding him.

"We just wanna know where you guys are headed?"

"Like I said, civilization, anywhere where we can go." Daryl said. I'm glad he wasn't revealing the prison.

The tanned guy walked over to Daryl and looked him up and down.

"Civilization? To me, it seems like you just came from there. You look fed and strong." He said.

"Maybe cause that's the way I am." Daryl said back.

The guy smiled and walked back and forth then looked over at the cars. He walked over to my jeep and peeked inside.

"Wow, a lot of stuff in here. What are you hiding?" he said and looked over at me.

"Clothes, a girl needs that kind of stuff." I said

He walked over and stood in front of me and looked me up and down making me feel uncomfortable and squirmy.

"A girl like you doesn't need clothes." he said with a smirk, while his friends laughed.

Oh god, what the hell is happening?

He took his hand and squeezed my face turning it this way and that. Like I was some experiment he was inspecting. He looked over at his friends and nodded. Clearly that was some signal and I did not want to know what the motive was.

He guy holding me started pulling me towards the car. I started kicking and screaming trying to hit him but that didn't work.

"Let her go!" Daryl shouted from behind me.

I kicked again and this time got the guy in the shin. He stumbled a bit which was to my advantage because I kicked him again, this time in the groin. The other guy came at me and I dodged his grab and kicked him in the back. I pulled my gun out from my waist and pointed it at the guy ready to shot. While Daryl's guys were busy watching this, Daryl punched a guy in the face. He buckled over and I saw he had a bloody nose. Tanned guy ran over at Daryl with his gun pointed but I was right behind him and smacked the back of his head with my gun. He stumbled over and almost fell to the ground. Daryl knocked him down with a punch when I felt hands grab at my hair pulling me back. The arm then was wrapped around my neck tightly visibly trying to choke me. He had a knife to my throat. I tried to him but couldn't because the more I tried the harder he held and the easier it was to cut me. I can see Daryl struggle with the guy on the ground both taking turns hitting each other.

All a sudden we all heard a car coming from up the road. The car stopped in front of Daryl's car and out came Shane. It was a relief to see him. He came out with a gun in hand and ran over to Daryl and helped beat the guy up.

The guy who still had me was still holding on to my neck tightly and I can feel the cold blade against my neck. It was getting harder to breathe so I tried to elbow him in the ribs, I hit and he loosened his grip but without consequences because I felt his knife slice a bit of the neck. Daryl ran over and punched the guy in the face and he let me go. I bent over gasping for air. I heard gun shots and shouting and looked up to see Shane running back to his car.

"Get in and drive!" Daryl shouted at me while running back to his car.

I obeyed and got into the car. I turned the key and we were off.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, i know i had fun writing it.

More to come some other time and don't be shy to tell me what you think so the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a good half hour of intense fast driving. Everything whooshed by me as I sped the car trying to keep up with Shane and Daryl's cars. Nothing was going through my mind except to follow the cars and make sure no one was following us. I kept looking back to make sure.

It was a relief to see that familiar giant gate ahead of me as we drove onto the graveled road. The gate slid open and we all sped in. Rick and Glen were already there waiting for us looking anxious. I guess they noticed our speed driving. We all drove in and I slammed the brakes.

I sat in my car for a moment trying to calm down and figure out what just happened. I heard the door slam ahead of me and looked up to see Shane and Daryl getting out of their cars walking over to Rick. I can tell Shane was angry because his face was turning red and his hands were going crazy pointing everywhere. I saw Andrea and Maggie come running out from the prison, probably heard Shane.

I was starting to feel woozy, tired. I felt like I was still moving, like the car was still moving. I leaned back and took a few breathes. I heard a knock on my door and looked over, it was Carl. I leaned over to open the door.

"Hey Carl," I said quietly

"Macy, are you alright? You're bleeding." Carl asked looking concerned.

I looked at him for a minute trying to figure out what he was asking. Then I remembered the cut on my neck. I reached my hand up to fell for any blood, and I did feel it. I looked at my hand to see it splattered with red. I looked down at my shirt to saw it wet with blood.

"Crap." I swore, I didn't even notice, probably from all the adrenaline I had trying to escape those guys. I pulled down the drivers mirror and tried to get a closer look at the wound. Gross, the left side of my neck had a deep gash and it was dripping out bright red blood. I took a breath to steady myself. I was never really good with blood, even a paper cut use to make my stomach move.

"Dad, Macy's hurt!" I heard Carl call out next to me. _Great, _I felt all the eyes turn over to me.

I turned so I could get out of the car but Rick was there stopping me.

"Whoa whoa, let me take a look there." He said.

"Rick, it's fine, it's just a cut, and I can handle it." I said back taking a step out of my car.

"Alright, but let's make sure and let Hershel take a good look at it." He said leading me back into the prison. I could feel the eyes on me as I walked past the others and I just looked down. This was not the kind of attention I liked.

We got into the prison and Hershel was sitting there, I think he already knew someone would come back hurt because he had his "doctor kit" open and ready.

"You know Rick I could clean it myself with some water and patch it up too. No need to waste Hershel's time." I said

"I have plenty of time Macy, don't worry, it won't hurt." Hershel informed me. As I walked over to take a seat I heard the door open, I guess the others were coming in, hopefully not to watch the show.

I sat quietly trying not to think of what Hershel was going to do next while I watched Glenn and Maggie talk. I think they're together, that's cute.

"Oww!" I screamed

"Sorry Macy, you just gotta work with me for a bit here." Hershel said.

"I'm just stitching it up." He said

"Awesome, nothing to numb it up to doc?" I asked

"Sorry sweetie." He said back.

I nodded. _Perfect_

Carl came over to me and sat down with his hat on.

"It's ok, it won't hurt that much." Carl said to me

"Thanks Carl, you're a good cop." I said to him with a smile

"Where's your dad?" I asked. I was curious if Daryl and Shane were telling him what happened.

"He's outside with Shane and Daryl." He answered back. I nodded.

"Hey Macy, where'd you find that fine jeep?" Glenn asked from across the room.

"It's mine; I left it a few weeks ago when it stopped running. I thought it was dead but when I tried it out again today, it started, so I thought, why not take it back?" I told him.

"There was this car once, a beautiful red shiny…"

"We heard the story before." Maggie interrupted with a smile and rolled her eyes.

I smiled at her.

I looked up the prison where the other cells were and saw Carol up there with the baby. She was always with the baby; it was sweet of her to take care of her. It proves that she must have been a great mother. That made me think; did she have children? I don't know if I should ask or not. Would it be rude? Carol seemed to be the only normal, well everyone was normal, but the type of person who doesn't seem to be affected much by everything. She was like any neighbor someone would have, the one where you would see in the early mornings gardening while you were running late for work. Or the one that would offer lemonade after you came back from a long run around town. The one that would introduce you to her son who was coming back from university and hoped the two young children would fall in love. It was nice to see her around. Her presence made me calm, knowing that she was there, even though I haven't spoken to her much.

I averted my eyes to stop thinking so much and just closed my eyes and relaxed.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I felt calm and refreshed oddly enough. It didn't feel like any other day. I could see bits of sun shining in through the high windows of the prison. That was a good sign, not sure of what but it was nice to see.

I got up and did my stretches and tide up my hair and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. My body was kind feeling kind of achy, probably from sleeping in the car. I felt my neck to see if the stiches worked and there were no blood coming out. That was good but my neck was a bit soar. Hopefully it would heal instead of infecting me. I felt my forehead just in case. Satisfied with the normal temperature I left my cell and walked down to the ground floor of the prison to find Andrea and Rick already awake. They had the guns out and were cleaning them. I took a seat at another table nearby.

"Morning, how's the cut?" Rick asked

"It's fine; just don't need to think too much about it." I said back

"Yah, you gotta need to keep an eye on it just to make sure it's not infected, alright?" Rick told me

"I know." I said back.

"Just as a precaution." Andrea looked over to me and said.

I nodded at her showing I understood. I heard some footsteps and looked behind me to see Shane coming. He looked a bit stern.

"Macy, can I talk to you outside?" He asked me. Well, not really asked, he said while walking by me and out the door.

I got up and followed him out. He walked for a bit until we were near the edge of the prison fence where there was a walker roaming around.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him as he stooped.

"You need to be careful." He said looking me strait in the eye.

"I am." I said looking back at him

"What you did yesterday was very stupid." He said

"What I did? What did I do?" I asked looking at him

"Going on a little road trip with Daryl, and almost getting killed." He said back angrily

This is what he wanted to talk about?

"Look Shane, we were going to get supplies, and yes, it's my fault, I didn't know it would take that long."

"See, I would never risk any member of this group with some new girl in town and trust her to go off with our best hunter and come back safely! You better be glad that Rick sent me out yesterday to look for you guys or else you both would have been done with." He yelled at me.

I looked at him with disbelief.

"You should be glad I went, have you seen your supplies, there's barley nothing left. You should be thankful I left, that I have a big of a heart to go out of my way to go and relocate my camp to bring back supplies for you guys." I said back angrily

Shane walked around for a bit, scratching his face. Why was he angry at me? He was mad because I left to get supplies? I don't understand him.

"Look Shane, I was just trying to do something nice for you guys, as a thank you for letting me crash here. So I went to see if I could find my old camp where I left my supplies and bring them back for you guys. And I'm sorry if my kind act put you and your people in danger. I didn't mean for that to happen." I said to him calmly.

He just grunted. Clearly he wasn't taking this seriously.

He turned around and looked me in the eye

"Look, I just wanna say that big hearts don't last out here." He said. The way he looked at me was a cold look; there was something behind his eyes, a warning, worry, fear? I couldn't tell. _Whoa wait, what did he just say?_ I stood there trying to figure out what he just said. I looked around us to see if anyone else was around, maybe I was looking for help?

"All I'm saying is if you keep this act of yours going, you'll be dead." He said

"Big hearts don't last out here?" I asked back furiously

"Shane open your eyes. Me and my 'big heart' has gotten me this far already. Me and my 'big heart' survived on our own for months by ourselves out there. How do you think I survived, from the help of the angels above? And what act, this is who I am, so don't yell at me for being the person I am!" I yelled back.

"What are you suggesting? That I change and turn into a whole new women. Because I can survive no matter how big or small my heart is?"

He walked back and forth thinking about what to say next breathing in heavy breathes.

"I just don't want the group to grieve your death one day alright. We've gotten this far already and we don't need some kindergarten teacher coming and changing everyone and then one day we're a group of crying saps because we lost you. A weak group is the last thing I want." He argued

I tried to hold back a laugh that wanted to burst. I walked around again and scratched my head.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to leave. Because if you do, just say it out loud." I shouted back from behind him. If he wanted me to leave then I would, I would take all my stuff with me, old and newly found with my beloved jeep and find another place to stay and he can find his own supplies.

"Alright Shane, since I have a 'big heart' and I can't stand watching you go through this hard ache, I'll do what's best and leave." I said back. I wanted it to sound truthful, because I meant it, and also sarcastically, trying to poke fun at him and hoping that he realizes how ridicules this was.

I slowly back away with my hands up like I was some criminal.

I was half way back to the door when I felt someone grabbed me from my collar and pulled me back. I turned around to face Shane, _god he was getting on my nerves._

"No, you're not leaving because all the fingers will be pointed at me." He said strait in my face quietly. Not quite enough because we both heard footsteps approaching. He quickly backed away and looked like he was distracted with looking out at the view.

"What's going on out here?"

I looked over to see Rick walking over with Daryl following behind with his crossbow resting on his shoulders.

"Oh nothing, just expressing our feelings." I said with a smirk

Rick looked at me suspiciously and looked over at Shane.

"Doesn't sound like it from inside." Daryl said

I nodded my head while holding a smile back because somehow this was funny.

Rick looked at the both of us questionably

"Let's just get inside and discuss this later because with your little discussions will bring on unwanted walkers." Rick said

Rick was right, who knew how loud our arguing was and I hope that no walkers would come from it.

I turned away and walked back to the door quickly. I could feel the anger start to build up inside me. What am I supposed to do now? Knowing I was an unwanted guest made me feel sick. I didn't want to hang around if they didn't want me and be the reason for trouble.

I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Hey, don't let him talk to you like that, I know you're strong. He's just a bit on edge. I know he's a pain in the ass but give him a few days to calm down." He said quickly and I watched Daryl strode away.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed that chapter.

sorry for not posting in a while.

Tell me what you think. what you like, dislike. It's awesome when you review.

maybe tell me what you might want to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After mine and Shane's little heated argument we all went back inside. I had a feeling walking into the prison and seeing everyone awake, that they too weren't the only ones who thought we were being loud. So yes, I would assume they all heard too. I didn't know what to do at that moment. Do I go back to my cell and sulk about life or do I sit down and act calmly and pretend nothing happened.

Shane had decided to go back to his cell and do whatever and Daryl was still outside. So I decided to just take a seat and be the brave one.

I sat down at an empty table at the back. Maggie walked over and gave me a bowl of some kind of mushy pudding.

"It's the best we've got." She said with a smile and shrug and sat down at my table.

I took a little scoop and took a sip. Not bad, tasted like oatmeal.

I looked up to see Rick coming out of Shane's cell and walking over to our end of the prison. He just gave me a quick nod and went up the steps to the second floor. My eyes followed him and I saw him go and greet Carol. She handed him over the baby. He stood there rocking her back and forth. It was so sweet to see. That in a world where zombies ruled and people hid that there was still some hope and life, that one thing that pushes you to keep going. For Rick, it was his children, for me, no idea.

"Hey Maggie, how did your dad lose his leg?" I asked when I saw Hershel walk out of his cell.

"If you don't mind me asking?" I said quickly back

She laughed.

"It's fine. When we got to the prison and the group was cleaning it out, he got bit. So we had to cut it off so the infection wouldn't spread. Luckily, it worked." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said back.

I sat there eating my 'oatmeal' quietly when the door swung open.

"Whoa wee Macy. What do you have in that car of yours?" Glenn asked excitedly from across that prison.

I raised my eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Where you and your nosey brain snooping around my car?" I asked

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He answered back and walking over to us.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Maggie.

"Are you guys together?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh yah we are, she can't get her hands off me." Glenn heard me say as I sat down next to Maggie putting his arm over her shoulders.

I laughed at her face.

"That's nice to see." I said with a smile. Glenn had Maggie to fight for and Maggie had Hershel, Beth and Glenn to fight for.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon I was sitting outside on the steps of the prison. I was watching a couple walkers walk at the edge of the treeline. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze coming. I'm sure if I closed my eyes that it would feel like I was back home, sitting in my backyard with a nice cold ice tea. Oh how I missed ice tea.

I saw Daryl walking around with his crossbow off course, he didn't go anywhere without it. Maybe that's what he lived for. I briefly then remember him telling me about his brother when we were both at my old campsite. It must have been hard for him to lose his brother, especially the way he did, from this group.

I got up and decided to go talk to him.

"Hey," I said

He just kept walking.

"Umm, I just wanted to say thanks for driving me out to find my camp." I said alongside him as he walked.

"I know where kind of getting into shit for it but if anyone is to blame for it, it would be me. So if Shane is angry at you, then don't take it to offence." I said.

He stopped walking and looked over at me.

"Yah we're getting into shit for it, but I don't care. And your right, our supplies are running low, so any risk getting them is worth it." He said to me.

I nodded and smiled. It felt good to know someone was on my side.

"Oh, and thanks for beating the crap out of those guys on the road too and I guess for saving my life." I said a bit embarrassed.

He just nodded and continued walking. I stood there to see if there was anything else I needed to say. Nope, empty, I guess I'll leave him alone. I turned around to see if there was anything I could do. Usually at around this time if I was still on my own, I would be travelling. A long hike as I would have said it. It was weird not having to watch where I was going; that every noise heard may mean trouble. Here, it was probably Glenn or Shane.

I was headed back inside when Carol came out. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Macy, how are you feeling?" she asked walking over to me.

"Good, everything's good." I said back

"I'm glad." She said

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Carol asked

"Sure, I think I have the time." I said jokingly

"So how is everyone treating you?" Carol asked me

"Great, everyone is really nice." I replied. I think she was trying to make me spill the beans on Shane and mine's conversation this morning. She probably heard bits of it too.

"So how are you coping with this new life, this new world?" Carol asked me

I thought that was a weird question. We continued walking and feeling the breeze of the warm Georgian air.

"Umm, fine. You know it's not what you expect it to be. I'm not sure what you expect it to be until your there and living it." I said looking over at her.

We were nearing the edge of the prison now and I could see my jeep parked around the corner.

"I'm still amazed at your story. Of how you survived out there," she pointed out into the trees. "All by yourself and survived, that you lasted this long, I don't know if I could do that." She said

"Yah, me too. I guess you just gotta put one foot in front of the other and keep fighting until you can't. There were a couple times were I thought I was done with, that I should just lie down, sleep and hope not to wake up the next day." I said. I sat down on the ground in front of the fence and Carol did the same next to me.

"What kept you going?" she asked

"I don't know. I guess the adventure, the thought of possibly finding someone or something or not knowing what I would find if I just walked one more day. I wanted to know if there were someone or something still left out there and that curiosity kept me going." I said picking up a rock up and turning it around in my hand.

"I know that sounds odd. I bet you were expecting me to say something like 'for my friends and family' right?" I said looking over at her. I can tell she was thinking.

"I enjoy adventures, so I saw this as an opportunity. Yes the thought of fighting for my loved ones kept me going too but not as much because if I think about them well, I think their all dead. So, shouldn't I be wanting that too? "I asked her

"Well, I think that if I were you, that I would have took the easy way out. I had a daughter; Sofia, we travelled together with this group. One day we were on the highway when a heard of them came by. One found her, she got scared and ran into the woods and we never found her. So we moved on and met Hershel at his farm. He had a barn filled with them, all family and friends, she was in there." Carol said as she looked out at the trees.

There was a walker coming at us, it was making all of its zombie noises. We watched it for a bit as it came right up to the fence trying to grab at us.

"You've grown up so much." Carol said.

It took me a second to realize that maybe she was talking to me and not to the walker or maybe her lost daughter. I looked up to see her looking at me.

She laughed at my expression.

"Macy Grey, daughter of Linda and Max Grey." She said with a shy smile

"How did you know that?" I asked her curiously.

"I knew you parents. We were friends back in the day. We lived down the street, but then I moved so we lost touch. But I remember you, you were about 8 and you always came over with your parents to my house. You were very shy, you didn't speak much, just sat there polity." She said

I sat there looking at her trying to recall any memory I had of this time in my life. Then I remembered, lunches at some lady's house once a month. Going to the park with my family and she was there too, always greeting us with food.

"Wow, I think I remember now. I can't believe it, this is weird." I said trying to figure this out. I rubbed my face trying to remember anything else. For some reason, knowing this information made me feel safer. Like now I had nothing to be afraid off.

"How long have you known?" I asked her

"Well, I though you looked familiar when Glenn brought you here. And when you left with Daryl, I looked through your bag. Sorry about that, I just needed some proof for my theory." She said

"It's fine, I understand. I would have done the same thing." I said positively back

"Yah well, when I looked through your bag and saw a couple photos in there. Those photos were all the proof I needed to prove that I knew who you were." She said with a glint in her eyes.

I didn't know what else to say.

"Does anyone know that you know me?" I asked

"Only Rick does, I told him when I found out. I wanted to make sure that he could trust you, that you were a good person. I wanted him to know that I trusted you. I think that if I hadn't told him, he wouldn't have sent Shane out to look for you guys yesterday. I'm glad he did though, I don't know what I would have done if you went missing right after I just figured out who you were." Carol said to me. She placed her hands on mine to show that she cared.

Crap, why did she have to say that. I think she just proved what Shane was telling me this morning_._ I could already here him in my head

_ "I just don't want the group to grieve your death one day alright. ..a weak group is the last thing I want."_

I just nodded my head not sure if I was in agreement with Carol's words or to Shane's.

* * *

Later on in the evening when everyone was inside eating there dinner I left the prison to go check out up on my car. If Glenn was snooping around, Id' want to know if he stole anything. I walked over to it and it was just there dirty but shiny in my eyes. I was so happy to know I had something from my 'past life' with me.

I walked around it to see if there were any dents or if it may be broken or anything. Nope, it was as good as I left it. I went to the driver's side and opened the door and stepped in to take a seat. I just wanted to sit here forever; it was comforting to know that I was somewhat safe in here. With all the stuff in here I could probably survive months on my own. I had clothes, weapons, canned food, camping gear; I was pretty much ready to leave if I needed to. To think about it, I think Shane was the only one who didn't like my company, Carol was fine with it. Maggie and Glenn were great. The rest of the group, I'm not sure. Everyone really was nice.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I sat up straighter to see of it was a walker outside the fence. There was nothing. To admit it, I was slightly afraid, it was dark, everyone was inside, who knows what could be out here.

I heard a tapping sound at the back of my car. I whipped my head back to see Daryl walking up beside the car. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked walking around the car.

"Relaxing." I said back.

"Really?" he said.

"Yah, what else is to do in here?" I said back.

He just smirked. I think I missed some kind of joke. I got out of the car.

"I was thinking about sorting some of my stuff and I don't know, giving you guys some of it." I said to him. I walked to the trunk of the car where I put all those camping bags we found at the camp site. I grabbed one out and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Here," I said as I gave him one to hold. He took it without complaining.

"Let's take these inside and see what we could find." I said with a beaming smile, maybe trying to make him not look so angry all the time.

We waked into the prison where everyone was having their meals. They all turned around when we came in curious of what we had. I walked over to an empty table and set the bag down and Daryl followed.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked from his seat.

"Yah, these were the bags that I found when we went back to my camp site. I'm just gonna look through them and see what I can find." I said back

I can tell the whole group was very curious of what they would see in these bags. I was curious too. I took the biggest bag, Mike's bag and unzipped the top. I stuck my hand in and shuffled it around to see what I could pull out. I first pulled out a blanket; I placed that on the table. Then I pulled out a rubrics cube. I smiled at that, I remember him playing with it.

"Cool," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Carl standing there.

"You want it?" I asked holding it up in front of his face.

He didn't answer but just looked over at his dad.

"Here, have fun with that." I said as I gave it to him.

For the next couple minutes I pulled out everything that was in the bag. There were extra clothing, candles, first-aid kit, and a couple bags of dried fruit, a few small pocket knives along with some other basic stuff. I handed Rick, who was standing by the table now, the clothes.

"You could have fun with that, and you guys too." I added looking at the other male members of the group.

"You sure?" Rick asked me.

"Rick, it's not something I would wear." I said jokingly back. He just smiled and nodded.

I gave Hershel the first aid-kit because he was the 'doctor' around here. I gave Andrea the food and Carol the blanket for the baby. The small knives I left on the table.

The other bag that I gave Daryl had pretty much the same contents except there was a small hand gun. I kept that on the table too.

There were also a couple jewellery pieces in the bottom of the bag; a necklace, two bracelets and two rings. I remembered Clare wearing them; she took off the bracelets because they were making too much noise and the rings because it hurt when she punched. I held them in my hand for minutes not knowing what to do. I looked around to see Carol with the baby. I walked over to Carol.

"Here, you could have this, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I said handing it over to her. I looked down at the baby.

"She could have this," I said handing her over one if the bracelets.

"It might be a bit big though." I said with a laugh.

"If that's ok?" I said over to Rick.

He just smiled and waved us to continue.

I looked around and walked over to Maggie and gave her the other bracelet.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She said

I gave Beth, who was sitting next to her one of the rings and Andrea the other one. They both smiled at me and accepted the gift. I felt like Santa Clause.

"Well, that's all that's there." I said as I walked over the bags. I looked down at the knives and gun and decided to hand them over to Rick.

"All yours." I said holding them up to him.

He took them and looked them over. Daryl came over and took a peak. Those knives were good, standard military ones from Mike's family. Shane was curious too and came over.

"You keep the gun and this knife." Rick said handed it back to me

"Oh no no, I don't need them." I said with my hands up in surrender.

"You need it for protection." He said back eyeing me with concern.

"It's fine Rick, a got a whole bag full in my car." I said back with a laugh when I saw Glenn expression.

"What? I thought I saw some shiny stuff in there." He said with an excited smile on his face. I laughed again and nodded in agreement.

"If you're lucky I'll show you them tomorrow." I said over to him.

"You have a whole bag full of weapons in your car?" I looked back to see that it was Shane asking this.

"Yah," I said shyly. He just nodded, maybe feeling bad for yelling at me earlier, I hope.

"Well, now that gift giving is over, I'm gonna go put these bags away and hit the hay." I said. The group looked at me funny and I just turned and left.

* * *

Yay, done that, hoped you liked it. I know there not much drama right now but don't worry it's coming soon.

Again, please review if you like something or don't like something. And suggestions on what you might like to see happen next.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
